Damon's Heart Returns
by RoseRedGurl
Summary: A story of the girl who stole Damon's heart. READ IT! PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Let me just say that I may be a little rusty, I did start this story when I was like 11, and I'm just now putting it up. I hope you all will like it. :)**

* * *

Leaving Mystic Falls was one of the hardest things I had ever done. Well At least that's what I thought before I decided to come back. Some decision that was. But I had to come back. I promised I would. And you don't break your promises, when they're to your best friend. I put my suitcase into my blue pick-up truck and began to drive to Mystic Falls. Which just so happens to be 15 miles from where I was.

(Flash Back)

Stefan walked me to my car and embraced me. His mouth was at my ear, "breathing" on me. It sent shivers down my spine. "Promise me something?" He asked. I looked at him. "Anything." I pushed a few strands of my hair behind my ear. I suddenly wondered if I should have said that. "You'll come back to Mystic Falls. For me. And Damon. He'll be torn up the most about this." He said. I smiled and nodded. "Of course I will. Mystic Falls is my home. I can't stay away forever."

(End of Flash Back)

Stefan was my best friend. I had promised him that I'd return. I came back for him. For Damon. Mostly for Damon, but I wasn't gonna let him know that. He'd get all "Don't let me be in the way of your life." on me. He's always been all boy-ish on me. It got on my nerves some, mostly because, he acted like he had a heart. I knew he loved me, but why push someone you love away? I began to freak out when I drove passed the "Welcome to Mystic Falls" sign. I drove my truck into the Salvatore mansion driveway. Their house looked bigger than I had remembered it.

I walked up anxiously to the door. I hadn't been here in four years. How would the boys react? Would they be happy? Would it freak them out? What if they didn't want me here? Then what do I do? I guess do what I've been doing since I was 12. Leaving and never looking back if something went wrong. I reached up to the brass knocker, but then decided to ring to doorbell, instead. When the large wooded door opened, I expected to see Stefan or Damon. But not a girl that looked exactly like,

"Kathrine?" I asked.

* * *

**Review?? xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

Why was Katherine here? She looked at me like I had the wrong person but was in awe that I called her "Katherine." If she was here to tourment Damon, I'd kill her. Or at least try to kill her. Hmm, maybe I should think about this. How do you kill a vampire? I had a pen in my pocket, but she'd probably stop me before my hand even reached my pocket. I looked closer at Katherine. She still was beautiful, like the boys had always said. I'd never met Katherine, me being human and all, but I'd seen her picture and Stefan had told me stories about her and how she played with his and Damon's heart.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Who's at the door?!" I heard someone yell from another room. The kitchen, maybe?

"Stefan!" She yelled for him.

I grinned a little. There stood Stefan. The same as I'd remembered him. Tall, haunting brown eyes (that turned black at the smell of human blood), his brown hair slicked up like always. He looked frightened at first, but then he smiled in awe. Then his face went all serious.

"It's about time." He said, with a serious face.

I knew it. He didn't want me here. Then he smiled and chuckled lightly.

"It's about time." He embraced me, pushed passed Kathrine.

"You know her?" Katherine asked.

Stefan pulled back and nodded.

"Who is she?"

"Oh, don't pretend you don't know me." I hissed.

So, I lied. I did meet Katherine, but it was last month. See, I was in England. Living it up, being the adventures type of person that I am. I was walking to my hotel when I saw her. Katherine Pierce. She was very beautiful. I was mesmerized by her beauty. She looked at me and walked up. She stared at me, circled at me. She put her hands on my shoulders and stared into my eyes. It was a little frightening, but I tried not to show that I was scared. She scoffed at me and circled around me somemore. She stood behind me and whispered into my ear.

"Why do you smell like the Salvatores?" She asked.

"What do you want, Katherine?" I asked her.

She spun me around and glarred at me.

I could go on and on with this story, but I don't want to. You wanna know what I think of Katherine? She's a heartless bitch that loves to suck the life out of people. Stefan walked back behind Katherine. I wish I hadn't come back to Mystic Falls. I should of know this would happen.

"Excuse me?!" She asked.

"Elena, you've met Claire?" Stefan asked.

"No," Katherine lied and looked at me, "I've never met her."

"Oh don't lie through your-," I began to yell and then went cold.

Stefan looked at me with a what-the-hell-is-with-her look.

"Did you just say Elena?" I asked, calmly.

"Yes. Claire this is my girlfriend, Elena. Elena this is Claire. She's an old friend." Stefan introduced.

"I'm SOOO sorry. It's just you look exactly like-"

"She isn't Katherine. She's anything but Katherine." Stefan said.

I felt so embarressed.

"It's okay." Elena forgave me.

"Stefan, can I talk to you in... privete?" I asked.

"Umm, sure. Elena, excuse us." Stefan told her.

We walked into the study which was behind a door in the living room. Stefan walked over to the alchohale.

"So she's your girlfriend?" I asked.

"Yes."

"And you love her?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well, thats just perfect." I said, sarcastically.

I walked over to where Stefan was and grabbed one of the bottles. I swollowed a few sips of the wine and winced.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked, taking the bottle from me.

"Elena. She looks like Katherine. You know, if you didn't come up to behind her, I would've probably would have torn her apart, or stabbed her in the chest with a pen? I mean what were you thinking?! Picking someone that looks exactly like Katherine?! Hmm? I'll tell you what you were thinking. Nothing!" I yelled.

"She's nothing like Katherine. The fact that she looks like her, is the only thing they have in common. Elena is sweet and kind and loves me."

"Does she know?"

"That I'm a vampire? Yes she does."

"And how is Damon handling this flame of yours?" I asked.

"He's just fine. Although, you leaving didn't help him much." Stefan said.

"Oh- you ass! I had to leave." I said.

"Yea well, if you are so concered about Damon, go see him! That is, if you still care." Stefen hissed, walking out.

* * *

**So yea, click dat review button. Chapter 3 will be up soon. ish**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to you all who reviewed Chapter 2! Chapter 3, dedicated to you.**

* * *

I wanted to go upstairs to see Damon, truly I did, but I couldn't. What would I saw to him? I walked out of the study/library and went into the kitchen. I really needed a drink at this point. What I'd do to be 21, right now. I went through the refrigerator and looked for something to drink. All that was in there was water and bags of blood. Oh, Damon. He never was able to stop drinking blood. Even if he didn't feed off people. I always wondered how Stefan did it. His self control amazed me. If only they knew the reason I left, they would understand. I hope. But I could never tell them. I wouldn't know what to tell them or how to tell them.

I sucked up my pride and walked upstairs. I stood, nervously, infront of Damon's door. I took a deep breath and knocked.

"Go away!" A voice yelled from the inside.

I turned the door knob and walked in. Damon was lying in bed, facing the window.

"I said, 'GO A-'" Damon began to say turning over to face me, "way." He looked surprised.

"Hey." I said.

He sat up and sighed.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

I walked over and sat next to him.

"Mystic Falls is my home and I wanted to come back. I couldn't stay away forever." I told him.

"Four yeas isn't forever," He walked over to the window, "You don't even know how long forever is."

Wasn't he happy to see me? I stood up.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me. That you would be happy I came back."

"Well you thought wrong."

A single tear fell down my face.

"And to think I loved you. I was stupid to come." I yelled and ran out, crying.

I got into my truck, wiped the tears from my eyes, and started to drive. I didn't know where I was going, but I had to get out of there.

_I knew coming was a horrible idea. What was I thinking?!_

I drove by a sign that said "Mystic Gril". I drove into the parking lot and walked in. When I saw the bar, a weight lifted off my shoulders.

"Thank god!" I muttered to myself.

I walked over and sat down. A cute bar tender walked up.

"What can I get you?" He asked, smiling.

_He is CUTE!_

"Just water." I told him and sighed.

He got me a glass of water. I picked it up, looked at it, and put it down. And I guess the bar tender noticed.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"What'd I give to be 21 right now."

"Bad day?"

"Oh, yea."

He gave me a this-chick-is-crazy look. He then picked up my glass, dumped out the water out and gave me a beer.

"Just don't tell anyone." He said.

I laughed and nodded.

"So tell me what happened." He said.

"Well I just got back from a 4 year 'away from Mystic Falls' thing and I promised a friend I'd come back to see him and his brother and neither of them seemed happy that I was back."

"Heavy. They sound like idiots."

I shrugged my shoulders and drank some more of my beer. He extended his arm.

"Ben."

"Claire."

I shook his hand then took out a couple of tens.

"Don't worry about it." He said.

I smiled and got up.

"See you around?" He asked.

"Definatly." I said, throwing down a piece of paper with my number on it down.

I walked out and got into my truck and drove back to the Salvatore house. This effed up day had an interesting ending but I liked it. I went into the study and crashed on the couch.

* * *

**Review Plzz!! Hope it was up to ur expectations... Chapter 4&5 up soon. :) Hopefully!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Many thx to those who reviewed chapter 3. XOXO!! Enjoy**

* * *

  
_I was running in a forest. I was dark and foggy. I couldn't see much. Then I tripped over a branch on the ground or a tree stump or something and fell flat on my face. I felt hands help me to my feet. I expected it to be Damon, but it wasn't. It was Stefan. No this couldn't be happening. No nightmare I'd ever had, had made me relive a memory so painful. Stefan stood in front of me, Damon a few feet across from him. NO! I pinched myself, trying to wake myself up. I slappded my face, bit my tongue. Nothing was working. Then I remembered a trick my mom had taught me when I was five. I put my hands over my ears, closed my eyes, and screamed at the top of my lungs._

When I woke up, I was crying and out of breath. I guess the dream was too real. Since it was something that happened, I guess...well....whatever. I looked around and saw I wasn't where I was last night. I came in last night and crashed on the couch in the study. And now I'm in a bedroom. And not just anyone's bedroom. Damon's bedroom. How the hell did I end up in here? I looked around and saw a not on the bedside table, next to the lamp.

I thought you'd be more comfortable in here.  
-Damon

Since when did he care? I've already been here a day and he's pissed me off and got me in his bed, anyways. At least he wasn't in here. Or he'd be fire-meat. Not the most origanal diss in the world, but hey, give me a break! I just woke up. I lifted the blanket I was under. Phew!! I was still in the same clothes I was wearing yesterday. A pair of jeans and a black and blue tank top. I wasn't undressed, just in his bed. I got up and went downstairs. It was quiet. Too quiet.

I walked over to the study to see if Damon in there. Seeing as where I woke up in his bedroom, it made sense to me that he would sleep in there. And I'd have a few choice words to say to him. Words that young children shouldn't hear until they are at least 30. I walked up to the door. I could hear bickering. But it was too quiet. I couldn't quite make out what anyone was said. I tried very hard, and focused on what Stefan and Damon were fighting about.

"What were you thinking?! She could have gotten hurt or into trouble, last night!" Stefan hissed.

"Well she didn't. I followed her to make sure she was fine." Damon faught back.

"You followed her? What you like her again? You can't keep changing your mind about liking her and not wanting anything to do with her. One of these days, she won't have the patients to deal with you anymore. She won't forgive you, and you'll be sorry."

Damon? Sorry? HA!! Like that was even possible. He's was a heartless ass.

"You don't even know what you're talking about." Damon said.

"Damon, yes I do. Claire still has feelings for me. But she wouldn't do anything, because I'm with Elena. And it's a possibilty that she'll end up with someone else. I've seen a possible future for her and she ends up with Elena's brother. You need to hurry up and make up your mind, because she won't wait for you forever."

Huh. Stefan was right. I wasn't gonna wait for Damon forever. I couldn't hang onto someone that wouldn't fight to keep me. I hurried back upstairs and saw that my stuff was in one of the quest bedrooms. I had wondered where it was. I saw I had a text from my mom and Ben. Mom's: "You're father called me and he wants to meet with you. I gave him your number and he should be calling you. I just wanted you to know that. I hope you're happy in Mystic Falls and you're doing well. I love you." Ben's: "Hey, there's a carnival in town tonight, and was wondering if you wanted to go with me. I think it'll be fun :)." I went to take a shower and and got dressed. I put on a different pair of jeans that were cut off at the knee's part and a Nirvana top. I pulled my hair pack into a ponytail and put on a pair of flipflops. Stefan was in the kitchen. He had a glass of water in his hand. I walked in and stood in front of him.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"About my future.. er possible future with Elena's brother?"

"I just do. I can feel it in the pit of my stomach." Stefan said.

I gave him a look.

"So, did you find your stuff?" Stefan asked.

"This morning, yea." Crap!

"Where did you sleep last night then?"

"Well, I feel asleep in the study and woke up in Damon's room."

Stefan hesitated, before saying anything.

"Did you sleep okay?"

I could feel my heartbeat in my ears. My stomach started to turn. I couldn't look Stefan in the eye. I learned real early that I couldn't tell either Damon or Stefan that I had nightmares. They would freak out. They'd act like someone had tried to kill me. It was weird. They'd always been strangly protective over me. I took a deep breath.

"Yea." I lied.

Stefan smiled and there was a knock on the door. I walked over and only opened it far enough to peek my head out. It was Elena.

"Oh hey, Elena."

"Hey, it Stefan-"

"Oh yea, hang on."

I turned my head so that I wouldn't scream in Elena's face.

"Stefan, your girl friend is here!" I yelled.

Elena blushed and laughed, as Stefan walked over. I opened the door, so that Elena could walk in. Stefan put his arm around her and kissed her perfect mouth. So carefully. It gave me chills. I suddenly heard a phone vibrate. I saw Elena reach into her back pocket. She pulled out her phone and pulled away from the kiss. I felt a little awkward that I was still standing there. Elena clicked a button and answered her phone.

"Hey." Elena said, walking off.

Stefan stood there for a second, stiff and motionless, before embracing me. I didn't question this, I just hugged him back. I pulled back from the hugged and looked at my phone.

"Going somewhere?" Stefan asked.

"I'm going to see a friend."

"You have a friend? Where did _you_ go last night?"

"Mystic Grill. Cute bartender. He invited me to a carnival. You and Elena should come, too. But don't tell Damon." I told him.

"Sounds fun." Stefan said.

Elena walked back into the room and was just putting her phone away.

"I need to go, but I'll see you later." Elena told Stefan.

He nodded and kissed her lips and she left.

"Can we talk?" Stefan asked.

"We are taking."

"I mean about why you left."

"Sorry, gotta go." I said walking out the door.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it. I'm gonna start thinking up why Clarie left Mystic Falls. And suggestions? Review. Also, there is a fanfiction user using some of my work and I would apprieciate it if you stopped. Plz&Thx Gonna go write Chapter 5 and maybe 6. Also I need you all to tell me what you want to happen at the carnival. I might just through it in there. xoxo RoseRedGurl**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is finally here. I don't think I'm gonna upload tomorrow, due to have 3 projects due in the next 3 weeks and end of the year exams coming up. I'll be writing though. :)  
Drug related content, Drug overdose content, A little bit of history bwtween Claire and Damon. BTW- Claire is 16. Just to make that clear. :)**

* * *

I'd spent the day driving around. Where I use to live, my old school. Even the mall and movie theater. But there was one more place I wanted to see. I drove over to the park. Then memories of when I first met Damon flooded my mind. I was a depressed little kid. Mostly because I missed my dad. He left when I was only 5 years old. My mom and I got along pretty well until I turned 9. I don't know why, it just happened. I fell into a bad crowd. I started dressing in dark clothes and wearing dark make-up. I started hanging around drug dealers and junkies. It seemed, no matter how weird or messed up you are, the junkies could see past it and the dealers made you stronger. It was a rough crowd, but I handled it. In my own way. I started using when I was 10. Two months before I turned 11, I OD'd in the park. Dam was the one who found me. He saved my life. He rushed me to the ER. I was out the next day. If it wern't for him, I'd be dead.

I got out of my truck and walked over to the slide. I would always slide down backwards and Stefan would always catch me. I walked over to the swings and sat down. Damon and I would always compete in who could jump the farthest. He'd always let me win. It was sweet, I guess. Hmmm. A trip down memory lane. I walked over to the opening the woods. That's where Stefan and Damon told me that they were vampires. I laughed at first. Then realized that they were telling me the truth. I was freaked out and ran off. Damon had caught me, but I struggled and ran away. I was only gone 3 days, though. Damon was on swaying on a swing waiting for me.

The buzzing of my phone made me jump. It was a text from Ben. 'You coming?' I hadn't noticed how late it had gotten. It was already 6 p.m. and it was getting dark. The park wasn't a safe place at night. As I was walking to my truck, I saw some of the dealers I use to hang with. They didn't look much different. Just a little older, but that's really it. I started my truck and drove over to the bar. The carnival was happening in the vancent land lot across the street. I'd only been to one other carnival. I was 14 and it was Coney Island. I got my first kiss there. Too bad it didn't mean anything. Just some idiot who wanted my body. UGH!!

I smiled at the sight of this carnival. I felt like a little kid. There was a ferris wheel, consetion stands, face paintings, a supershot, bean bag toss, a strength tester, and a merry-go-round. I didn't seem to notice Stefan or Elena anywhere. But I was here to have fun, not to worry about my vampire best friend and his girl friend. I grabbed Ben's hand and ran over to the supershot. We were the first two in line. I loved supershots. Especially ones that shot you up higher than 100 feet. It's such a rush and it gets your adrenilene pumping. A lot of adults got in line. Ben and I were the only brave ones. I snickered. We got on, with 18 other people. I got really anxious. I loved these kinds of rides because they always-

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

We shot up 100 feet into the air. I screamed the whole way up. But so did everyone elso, so-

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I looked over to Ben. He looked like he was having the time of his life. After riding the supershot five times, give or take, we ran over to the ferris wheel. I had never really been a fan of heights, but it quickly changed. Whenever I went up high, I'd always have someone there with me. And no matter who it was, if I got scared, I'd grabbed their hand and not let go till we were off. Or until I felt safe again. The ferris wheel took us around 3 times, then started letting people off. We stayed on. We were having too much fun. Ben talked about his life, then I talked about my life away from Mystic Falls.

"So what made you come back? Is Mystic Falls that interesting?" Ben asked.

"I promised a friend I'd come back and when I make promises I keep them."

I looked down and saw Stefan with Elena. _Finally!_ I was happy they came. Don't get me wrong, I was enjoying my time with Ben. But I wasn't too comfortable spending all night with one guy who might like me, and I mean _like_ like me. And I also wanted to spend some time with Stefan.

Once we got off the ferris wheel, I ran over and threw my arms around Stefan. I pulled back and embraced Elena. Ben walked up and put his arm around me.

"Stefan, this is Ben, Ben this is Stefan and his girl friend, Elena." I introduced.

It got awkwardly silent. I could feel the tension in the air. It was like a group of electric shocks. I didn't know why. I noticed that Ben and Stefan were glaring at each other. Was Stefan jealous? What would he be jealous of? He has a girl friend, for crying out loud. If anyone should be jealous, it should be me. I did still feel something for Stefan. But I wouldn't ruin any relationship of his. That would be just wrong. And I wasn't going to wait for him. He was more of a brother to me. So- yea. And Ben did have boy friend potential; he was sweet, fun, and cute; but he was too old for me. But I guess so were Damon and Stefan.

"I was starting to get worried you two might not come." I said, breaking the ice.

"Yea, well I thought it would be fun and Elena wanted to talk to you."

As soon as Stefan said that, Elena shot a look at him. I got scared. My best friend's boy friend wanted to talk to me. What did I do? Watch, it's going to be something stupid like about me like Stefan or something. I smiled and we started walking.

"So, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much. You aren't interested in Stefan, are you?"

What did I tell you?

"Why?"

"I see the way you look at him. It isn't the way you look at Ben. And he's always talking about you. And I just wanted to make sure you didn't-"

"Oh, no! No, no, no! One, Ben and I aren't dating. Two, Elena, he loves you. My feelings towards him are strictly friendship intentional. I do like him, but I'd much sooner date Damon, than go after Stefan."

"That's another thing. Did you and Damon date before left?"

_If only_

"No. Why?"

"He talks about you all the time. How much he loves you, and how stupid he feels because he never says the wrong things around you."

I gave her a look.

"I know, I know. Look, I know Damon and how he treats people and acts and talks about people. And when he's talking about you, it's like he's on cloud nine. He truly is in love with you.

"Hmm." was all I could get out.

"Come on, let's get back." she said.

We walked back to the boys. I couldn't help notice Stefan looking at the Supershot.

"I'll race you." I said.

He scoffed.

"But... you have to run at my pace." I told him.

We ran over and got in line. I felt a little bad about leaving Ben behind. Stefan and I rid the supershot till we, well me, got sick. So about 15 times. Then, the four of us got on the farris wheel and the merry-go-round. We all acted like a group of litte kids and were having the times of our life. At about 11 p.m. Stefan and Elena left. Ben and I walked back to the bar a while later. He walked me up to my truck.

"This was fun, I'm happy I came." I said.

"Yea, I'm glad you came, too."

"How old are you?"

"20. Why?"

"No reason."

I guess if I choose Ben, I'll have to wait 2 years do...anything. But I didn't want to wait. I couldn't believe it, but I could feel something beween us. But would it be wrong to try anything? I knew I was leading him on, but I didn't mean for it to happen. I wanted to try something.

"Well, goodnight." He said, hugging me.

He started to pull back. Just as I was about to kiss him-

"Amen."

I looked over and saw Damon. He just lost serious points.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked.

He just looked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Get in." I told him and looked back at Ben.

"He a friend?"

"More or less."

Ben rolled his eys. I kissed his cheek and got in the truck and drove back to the house.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"What do you mean?"

"You weren't happy to see me back, yet you talk non stop about me to Elena and Stefan. I mean, make up your mind!" I yelled.

The house was pretty close to the bar. I got out of the truck and slammed the door. Stefan was outside. Waiting up, I guess.

"Keep. Him. Away. From. Me." I told Stefan.

I went inside and went to bed. The perfect day with the worst ending. I hit the bed and closed my eyes. What was I going to do?

* * *

**Okay so the ending wasn't my best, but it's late and I'm tired. :) Review and Comment. Also- I need help with something. I want your imput. Give me ideas on why Claire left Mystic Falls in the first place. Please and Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**You all better worship me. I wasn't going to update today, but I'm not in a very "happy" mood so I am updating to make me be happy. Love you all. XOXO RoseRedGurl.**

* * *

I wasn't able to sleep very well that night. It had to be because I was so close to kissing Ben, last night. And to do with Damon, he just couldn't let me be happy. I know he likes me, maybe even loves me, but if he truly does love me, then he would just want me to be happy. No matter whom I was with. My phone vibrated. It was a text from Damon. He was right down the hall. Is it so hard to get up and walk down here? Well I had told Stefan to keep Damon away from me. 'I'm sorry about last night.' I rolled my eyes. The thought of Damon being sorry still didn't seem possible for him or something he would do. I put my phone on the side table. I didn't feel like getting out of bed. I wasn't done sleeping. I put my phone on the side take and went back to sleep.

_I was running in a forest again. This time, I jumped over the tree stump. But I slammed into something…or someone, hard, and feel backwards. Why the hell was I always falling in these dreams? In my dreams?! I wasn't this much of a klutz outside of my head. I looked up to see what I had run into. It was Ben. He looked different, though. His eyes were pitch black. I had seen Damon like this before._

_I had seen this when Damon was……hungry. Ben was a vampire! He wasn't looking at me, but straight ahead. I stood up and saw that he was looking at Stefan and Damon. There was a girl, about my age or maybe a little older, behind Ben. She pulled me to her side, and then pushed me behind her, like Stefan had in the previous dream. Then, she and Ben lunged at Stefan and Damon and they began attacking them._

"_No! Stop! Ben, stop it!" I screamed, but no one listened._

I felt my body. It wasn't a violent shake, just a light shake. I shot up and someone's arms wrapped around me. Instantly, I began crying. I tried to pulled back, but whoever it was, wouldn't let me. I felt the leather against my face and knew. It was Damon comforting me. He was trying to calm me down. Telling me that it was just all a dream and that I was okay. But it wasn't me that I was worried about.

It was Damon. I'd lost him once in reality and twice in a dream. I did love him, but the reason of the flirting with Ben was because I just wanted to make sure that he was the one that I wanted him. If it was, I'd make him change me and stay with him forever. If he wasn't the one I wanted, then I would stay human and be with someone else. It was a hard choice, but it wouldn't go away. That's what really brought me back.

Once I had settled down and stopped crying, Damon let me pull back.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yea, thanks."

"Anytime. I'm here for you, whenever you need me."

"I'll keep that in mind."

He smiled, kissed my cheek and walked out of the room. I did feel a little better after that.

It was the first discussion I'd had with him without yelling at him. It was nice. I was still tired but after that dream, I was NOT going back to sleep. I got another text. This time it was from Ben. _Just remember it was a dre- nightmare. It didn't really happen_. At least he didn't call. I wasn't very good at covering things up when I was pissed off. 'Hey, do you wanna do something sometime?' Great. Another person to deal with.

Me: 'We did something lastnight and I might be doing something today.'

Even if I had to come up with something to, like going to see my old friends, maybe hangout with Damon.

Ben: 'Okay, maybe later then.'

I didn't like that Ben was clinging to me and that maybe I was falling for Damon. I got up, got dressed, and went to my truck. I'd been doing that a lot lately. But I wanted to go back to the park. I wanted to see if I could find my old friends. I drove over and believe it or not there was someone there. Nicky, also known as I.C. You know like In Charge. Nicky was the head of the group of dealers I use to hangout with. I parked my truck and got out and walked out. Nicky was on the swings. I walked over. When he saw me, he stood up. He gave me an odd look at first and then smiled.

"It's you isn't it?" He asked.

"Yes."

He ran over and hugged me.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you." He said.

"I can imagine."

He grabbed my hand and we started walking. But I pulled away. Nicky gave me a strange look. I jumped on his back and laughed. It felt good to laugh, again.

"Oh, hell no. Get off." Nicky joked.

I got off his back and grabbed his hand and we continued walking.

"So where did you go? We heard you overdosed, but someone got you to the hospital on time. But you disappeared a couple years later. What happened? Fighting with your mom again?"

"Nicky, I haven't told anyone why I left. It just hurts to know that I left without a simple goodbye."

"Well, where did you go?"

"Las Angelas for a while, Jersey, Boston, New York, Russia for a couple months, and then back to New York."

"How long have you been back?"

"Today is day 3."

"Sounds fun."

"Not really. How have _you_ been?"

"I was aressted two years ago, and got probation. And I've been a free man and drug free for six months."

"I'm so proud of you."

My phone buzzed. I took it out and it was a call from Stefan.

Me: "Hey, what's up?  
Stefan: "Just wanted to make sure you were ok? You stormed out of here pretty fast."  
Me: "Yea, I'm fine. I went for a drive and stopped at the park."  
Stefan: "You want me to come get you?"  
Me: "No, I have my truck."  
Stefan: "Okay."  
Me: "But you can walk over if you want."  
Stefan: "Okay, I'll see you in a few. Bye."  
Me: "Bye."

I hung up and put my phone back in my pocket.

"So, who was that?" Nicky asked.

"Friend of mine. I'm staying at his place-" Nicky gave me a look, "He has a girl friend. He just wanted to check up on me."

"So he's your chaperon?"

"No. But I'm his responsibility. My mom put his name on other residents I can live with. And I'm just 16, so he has to check up on me."

He gave me another look.

"Yes, a chaperon."

"Well I gotta go. I'll see you around."

We hugged and he left. Stefan was instantly at my side, as soon as Nicky left. Stefan had scared me. I had gasped and he laughed at me. I punched his shoulder.

"Don't do that."

"But it's so much fun."

He continued laughing at me for a couple more seconds, then put his arm around me.

"So what made you leave this afternoon?"

"I just wanted to come see Nicky. I haven't seen him since I was a kid."

"Oh."

"Yea. So... how's the girl friend?"

"She broke up with me."

Crap.

"She say why?"

"She just wants a break."

"Oh my god. I'm sorry."

I hugged him. We walked over to my truck. I drove us back to the house. Once we went inside, Stefan went upstairs. Poor thing. I went upstairs to Damon's room. I wanted to try something. I went to his door and knocked. He opened the door, half dress. This just made things harder. He was wearing sweat pants. I gulped, took a deep breath and walked in.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked, laying down on the bed.

"Um...uh..." I couldn't get any words out.

"Yes?"

"Okay, just don't violate me."

"Huh?"

I walked over and started kissing him. He was a little hesitant to kiss me back, but he did. The kiss got deeper and deeper. His hands grabbed my neck and he slammed me into a wall. He pressed his body against mine. I tried to push him back. This was getting too hot and too.... well you get the picture. I had to stop it. I put my hands on his chest and pushed him.

"I'm sorry, I just...can't do this."

* * *

**Well hope you all liked it. :) Review!! Also, I need ideas for chapter 7.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So Thursday night's episode (Miss Mystic Falls) inspired me. I'm incorporating it into this Chapter. :) Also... just pretend that Stefan isn't blood thirsty. It would mess up the order of this story. :) Also another character is being introduced. xoxo**

* * *

It had been two weeks since mind and Damon's.......moment.... which I'd might add- NOTHING HAPPENED! But whatever. Anyways, Mystic Falls has been hit by we're-an-awesome-town-so-lets-celebrate-our-history-itous and the founders committee are holding all these events celebrating Mystic Falls, including Miss Mystic Falls. It's like Miss America, but only Mystic Falls girls can compete, and the winner never gets killed. I entered this year. I wanted to have a positive moment. My first twelve years here weren't the most positive and the past few days weren't either, so this was going to be the turning point. I also wanted to make a name for myself. I wanted to be remembered for more than being the "lucky" girl that got out.

I called Elena and we went out dress shopping. She already had a dress picked out. It was a long, sapphire blue dress. It was gorgous on her. So she was helping me find the perfect dress for me. There were tons and tons. I ended up trying on seventy different dresses. short, long, blue, green, purple, orange, red, sleeves, sleeveless. Then we found it. The perfect dress. It was sleeveless, long, light red dress. Elena seemed to like it and so did all the guys passing the shop. I changed back into my clothes, and bought the dress. Then we went to lunch at the Mystic Grill.

"So how've you been?" I asked.

"I've been good. How's Stefan?"

"He's okay. He misses you."

She looked down. A woman walked over and took our order.

"What can I get you girls?" She asked.

"Two burgers and two cokes." Elena told her and the waitress walked away.

"Elena, why did you break up with Stefan?"

"Because he-"

"What? Falling for me? There is no way that could happen."

"How do you know?" I could see tears forming behind her eyes.

"Elena, I like Damon. Hell, I love Damon. Stefan knows that. And he and I are just friends."

"But you two are so close."

"I bet you and your best friend are close too. Look, how 'bout this. I'll tell Stefan that you need an escort. He'll say 'yes' of course. And then I won't feel guilty anymore."

Elena nodded her head and the waitress brought us our food and cokes.

"So what about you?" she asked, taking a bite into her burger.

"What about me?"

"Your escort. Who's your escort?"

"I don't know yet."

We ate our lunch and headed to the house. I walked in and went up to Stefan's room. He was laying on his bed. He was on his back, looking at the ceiling. I walked in and laid down next to him.

"Oh, you are going to love me." I told him

"Oh, am I?"

"Yes. I just learned that Elena needs an escort for the Miss Mystic Falls thing."

"And?"

"And she told me she wanted you to be her escort."

"No she didn't."

"Really? Than why is she downstairs right now?"

"She's down- really?"

"Yep."

And with that, he hopped out of the bed and went downstairs. I was quick on my feet and followed him. They embraced. I was happy to see them like this. I went back upstairs, to give them some privacy. I went into my room and fell back onto the bed. Damon then came in with a tux on. He fell next to me.

"Nice tux. Going somewhere?"

"Well I was hoping to be an escort for someone in the Miss Mystic Falls thing, but everyone has an escort."

"Damon, if you want to be my escort, then just ask."

"Okay. Clarie, would you give me the honor of letting me be your escort for the evening?"

"It would be my pleasure to have you as my escort." I said.

I rested my head on his shoulder. He look _fine_ in the tux. Really fine. I wondered on how I'd look in the dress. I hadn't looked at myself in it. But everyone else had.

"So what color is the dress?"

"Red. A light red."

"Nice. You'll be stunning."

"Yea, I hope so."

We laid there talking for hours and hours, until it was time to leave. I had to get dressed and get my make up and hair done there. Elena helped me with my hair and I helped her with hers. Red and Blue. I got really nervous. Butterflies in my stomach, the whole bit. I started doubting if I was going to win. How would I compete with Elena. She was beautiful and well spoken and had this competition in the bag. But I had to at least try. Once everyone was dressed, the boys lined up at the stairs and the girls at the top. Our names would be said, we'd walk down the stairs, go outside. Once everyone one was out there, we'd dance. It was a fun time. At the end, all of us girls would go on stage and the winner would be annonced.

"And Miss Mystic Falls is.... Caroline Forbes."

One of Elena's friends.

Damon and I went home and Stefan and Elena went out. Damon turned on some slow music and we danced around the open room in the house.

"Why are we doing this?" I asked.

"Because we are." He wrapped his arms around me.

I wrapped my arms around him.

"You have no idea how much I love you."

I pulled back and kissed him, softly. The kiss got deeper and deeper. Then his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"What happened? Is everyone okay?"

"Okay...I'll be right there."

He hung up his phone.

"What's wrong?"

"Something happened. Stefan needs me."

"I'll come with you."

"No, no. You stay here. I'll be back." He kissed my forehead and left.

I went up into my room. I saw five boxes on my bed. I'd asked my mom to pack up a bunch of my stuff and send it here. Since Damon and Stefan didn't want me living anywhere else. I started unpacking. Put my books on the shelf next to the nightstand, my clothes in the dresser, and everything else, I just kept in the boxes. I'd sort it all out tomorrow. I saw lights and new a car was driving up. It'd been about an hour since Damon had left. To my surprise only Stefan and Elena walked in. Okay, where hell was Damon?

"Stefan, where's Damon?" I asked.

Stefan looked at me with a nervous and worried look. "We don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? Wasn't he with you?"

"He was. A bunch of vampires had gotten out of a tomb that had been broken into, and they were attacking and Damon came down to help and-"

"Stefan, I love you, but could you cut to the freakin' chase."

"He's missing." Elena said.

"How could they be missing? Are you sure you checked everywhere?"

"There isn't a place I haven't checked." Stefan told me.

I was freaking out. I knew getting close to him again was a bad idea. Getting close to anyone is a bad idea. I mean, if you don't have anything, then there's nothing to lose. But if you do- well, you get my picture. I had lost him, again! Just my kind of luck. What was I going to do without him? Move on, I guess. _If_ I was able to get passed this.

"He can't be missing. What will I do? I'll have to leave again, and I'll become one of those lonely, crazy cat lady that's better off dead than go noodles over a bunch of animals that eat noodles." I began ranting while pacing back and forth.

I didn't realize that I was saying out loud. Stefan walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"You aren't leaving again, and you certainly are not becoming the crazy cat lady. We'll find him. And you two will live together forever." Stefan told me.

"Yea, well, forever until I die." I said, continuing to pace back and forth.

Stefan walked back over to Elena and put his arm around his waist. She looked at him with a worried look.

"Is she going to be okay?" She asked.

"I don't know. She's completely cracked." Stefan replied.

I stopped pacing and shot a dirty look at him.

"I've cracked? Do you have any idea what this is doing to me?! He's gone! This is like the park incident all over again."

"Park incident?" Elena asked.

"She had lost everything, so she had nothing. Nothing to lose, nothing to live for." Stefan told her.

I couldn't take this anymore. I walked over to the door. Just as I was grabbing the door knob, Stefan was instantly at myside and put his hand on top of mine.

"You aren't going out there."

He looked deep into my eyes, trying to compelle me. But I had on a necklace that protected me from that. It was filled with vervain. I smired. I could see he was getting frustrated that it wasn't working. He let go of my hand.

"You aren't going out-"

"Stefan!"

"Let me finish! You aren't going out there without me."

"Without _us_." Elena said.

"Without us." Stefan corrected himself.

"Then we're going to need vervain, and lots of it." I said.

"And I know just the person." Stefan said, looking at Elena.

She smiled. We all went outside and got into Elena's car and drove to Mystic Falls High.

* * *

**Finally!! Sorry it was a day late. I had to rewrite this due to my computer spazzing out on me. :( but im so happy I got it up.  
P.S. What do you want to see happen in the next chapter?? Also who do you want Claire to end up with?**

**XOXO,**

**RoseRedGurl**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 here. It was going to be up yesterday, but my internet spazzed out. But here you go!! xoxo**

* * *

We had driven up to the Mystic Falls High School, for some odd reason. How were we going to get help here? Was there some vampire training class that was being taught here? How come I wasn't notified about this? I sure as hell would have taken it. That is, if I knew about it. Stefan parked the car in front of the school.

"Stefan, not to be a downer or anything, but this is a high school. How is this going to help find Damon?" I asked.

Stefan looked at me with a cheerful look. What was he so cheerful about?

"You'll see." Was all he said to me.

I got out of the car, reluctantly and followed Stefan and Elena into the school. We continued down a few hallways and stopped at a classroom. Stefan knocked and the door opened. The three of us walked in. A middle-age man sat on the edge of the front of the desk. I suppose that this was his classroom. I looked around. It looked like a history classroom. Today's lesson was still on the board. Of course they were learning about the history of Mystic Falls.

"Mr. Salvatore, Ms. Gilbert. And-" He said.

"The third party that shouldn't get close to anyone."

So I was acting like a bitch. I had the right. Everything I was saying and feeling about not being able to Damon had been ignored. And look what happened? HE IS MISSING!!

"Alaric Saltzman, this is Claire Hampshire. She's an old friend of the family." Stefan introduced.

"She isn't in the best mood right now." Elena explained my due behavior.

"Hmm- how can I help?"

"Damon has been kidnapped and we need weapons." Stefan told him.

Saltzman stayed quiet. He didn't look happy about the situation. Like he didn't want to help us one bit.

"Well?" I asked.

He looked up. His face expression wasn't helpful at all. He didn't even want to help.

"Yes, thank you Stefan. Our only hope was a history teacher who won't even help."

I started to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked.

"You aren't my mother, so you don't need to know." I hissed.

I walked out of the classroom and down the hallway, and outside. I sat down on the stairs and began crying. Part of the reason was because of the way I acted in there, but also because that we would have any help, therefore no hope, and I'd never see Damon again. I heard voices from inside. I turned around and saw the three of them walk outside. Okay, confusing. Stefan sat down next to me, while Elena and Alaric walked to her car.

"What changed his mind?" I asked.

"You did."

I changed his mind? No. That isn't possible. How could I have-

"How could I have changed his mind?"

"They way you acted. Sure it was... bitchy... but he took that as you caring about Damon. He wanted to know why-"

"You told him about everything?"

"Yes...I did. And he couldn't refuse to help."

"Great. Pity help."

"Better than anything."

"True. Why didn't he want to help in the first place?"

"Because Damon took something dear to him."

Well I guess I could understand that. But that's Damon for you. He takes something from everyone. Stefan and I walked to the car and got in. Elena was in the front passenger seat. Alaric was in the backseat behind her. Stefan drove us all back to the house. We all walked in and just kind of stood around. Stefan walked into the kitchen, got a bottle of water, and tossed it to me. The water cleared my head and helped me sleep. Helped me focus on finding anything I wanted. But I didn't want to sleep. I couldn't. Not knowing if Damon was safe or not.

"I'm not sleeping."

"Yes you are. You'll make yourself sick if you don't. Now, grab your water, go upstairs, and go to bed." Stefan was sure in a mood.

I wasn't in any mood to fight. Mostly because I was half asleep. So I grabbed my "magic" water and went upstairs. This was going to be a long night.

_I was in a dimely lit house. A wooden cabin, type house. I could hear whispering from another room. I was in a room I had never seen before. I tiptoed out of the room into the hallway, to see if I could hear the voices any better. And I could._

_"Well Ben, you finally delivered. Not only on the where abouts of Damon Salvatore, but on the human girl that could defeat us, as well." A male vampire said, supposing they _were_ vampires._

_"I told you I would. These kind of things take time. You have trust to gain, places to go, people to decieve. It's a very complex process." Ben replied._

_So it was Ben. My fall back was the enemy. Not just _any_ enemy, _the _enemy. At least of the moment. I should have known. Damon trying to keep me away from Ben. The dreams. It was him all along. Why didn't I see this coming? Ben was so sweet and nice to me. So understanding and patient. I guess that's why. I believed that he was a genuinely good person. How could I have been so stupid?_

_"Well, you've proven yourself." A female voice said._

_I felt around in my pocket. I pulled out two siringes full of vervain. I would have a chance, that is if they didn't have super speed on their side. Then I thought. I could drink the vervain. And if they bite me, then they'd be in pain for a few hours. I could find Damon, get him out, and then we could get out._

_"So what should we do with them. I mean he's tied up down in the basement, oozing out blood." The female asked._

_"Don't kill her." Ben pleeded._

_"Why not? We could feed off her until she's dry. Her blood is so mouth-watering." The male said._

_I heared a low growl. From Ben, maybe?_

_"You don't love her, do you?" The female asked._

_"No."_

_Well there's a sucker punch in the heart._

_"Then why can't I-"_

_"Because, I'll do it. I'll take her to the basement and feed off her in front of Salvatore and then he'll be practically begging me to kill him."_

_They all agreed Ben was going to do it alone. Ben would kill me in front of Ben. This was going to be the end. I knew it._

I had almost forgetten that the whole thing was a dream. Was the girl from this dream the girl from the other dream? Was it Ben who took Damon? But Stefan knew Ben. He would of said something if he had seen him. Wouldn't he?

I ran over to Stefan's room. I had to ask. To my surprise, Elena wasn't in there. I noticed that the bathroom door was closed. I turned on the light. I heard a moan from Stefan. I went to the side of his bed and began to shake him.

"Mhmff."

"Stefan, wake up."

"You need to go back to bed and get some rest."

"No. Who were the ones who took Damon?"

"What do you mean?"

"Y chromosomes."

"A guy and a girl. He had light blonde hair and she had long, dark brown hair. Now go back to bed!"

I left his room and walked downstairs. I went into the kitchen with my laptop. I was feeling a little paranoid. I researched Alaric Saltzman. All I could find was articles on how he replaced Mr. William Tanner. Then I found an article on Isobel Saltzman. She went missing and there were rumors that she died, but no one could find her body. She was obsessed with the paranormal life and vampires. Well wasn't that ironic. Was that what Damon took from him? His wife? If he did, that is completely cruel. But knowning Damon, he probably turned her. He never killed a person. Well as far as I know, he hasn't.

"Am I that interesting?" A voice asked, from behind me.

Busted.

I closed my laptop. Alaric sat next to me. Well on the side of the table that was next to me. Great, conversation. I was trying to aviod this. I faked a yawn.

"I'm so tired."

"You didn't answer my question."

"No. It's just, I don't know who you are, and I'm pretty paranoid. Background checks are apart of my 'weirdness'."

"What, are you gonna be apart of the secret service?"

"Ha! I wish. No. As soon as I finish my online classes, I'm gonna be a science fiction teacher."

"Science fiction?"

"It's my thing."

He seemed a little surprised.

"Hey, if your gonna hang with the SciFi..."

"I guess that makes sence."

Hmm. Small talk. Fun. This guy wasn't half bad. I guess I'll tell Stefan about Damon in the morning.

* * *

**Another Chapter, just for you. lol... Review!!**


	9. Chapter 9

When I woke up the next morning, I was not feeling any better. My boy friend was still missing, and that horrible nightmare of mine kept replaying over and over in my head. I walked over to Stefan's room. But he wasn't there. I went downstairs. No one was there, either. I walked into the study and saw Saltzman sleeping on the couch. At least he was getting some sleep. He and Stefan had talked and fought all night. Then Elena joined in. They used words, I was never allowed to say, anywhere!!

As I began to turn away, I noticed something. His ring. It looked a lot like the ring's Damon and Stefan were wearing. Why would he need one of these rings? He wasn't a vampire. I turned the ring to the back and it read "Imortia" on the band. The ring made him unable to die. As long as he wore it.

I walked out of the study and outside. It was a rainy day. I knew, once Stefan got back, I'd have to tell him the dream and where I saw Damon. I waited on the porch for a couple hours. It just kept on pouring rain. I gave up in waiting and walked inside and sat in the kitchen. I got on my laptop and decided to get some school work done. I had to email my teacher a book report and a history report. I got it all done in a couple hours. It still didn't get my mind off Damon. But it got me closer to being a teacher. Wow, now that sounded really lame.

Around 6, Elena called me.

"Hey Elena."

"Come outside. Now."

The line went dead. I saw that it was still raining pretty hard, outside. I groaned. I opened the door. I saw that Stefan was leaning on Elena. He looked like he had been hurt, severely. I ran out into the rain and helped Elena carry him in. We put him in a chair.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He was attacked."

"By who?"

"Ben."

"Ben?" I don't know why I was so surprised.

She shook her head and went upstairs to get some towels. I stayed down stairs with Stefan. He was clutching his stomach and grimacing in pain. I felt so bad. This was all my fault.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"Why are _you_ apologizing?" He asked.

"Because. I had a bad feeling about Ben, and I should've said something."

"It isn't your fault."

"But it is. I'm the one who's been acting like a brat since I got here. If I hadn't gone to that bar, that night-"

It really was my fault. If I'd never met Ben, then this would have never happened. Stefan wouldn't be hurt, Damon wouldn't be missing, and Saltzman wouldn't be passed out on the couch, in the study. God! I ruin everything.

"Claire, you've had a hard life. Your dad leaving, the drugs, the dealing, the parties, having to live on your own for four years, your boy friend missing, you best friend in pain. Compared to how anyone else would be handling that, you aren't acting much like a brat."

I guess he did have a point. Elena had returned back downstairs with towels and got Stefan cleaned up. I was going to have to tell Stefan about the dream later, when he had his strength. But I was going to have to wait, which I didn't want to do. So I snuck some syringes and vials of vervain in my pants and jacket pockets and went downstairs and went outside. Ben was instantly there. Waiting next to Elena's car.

"Why Ben? Why'd you attack Stefan and kidnap Damon?" I asked.

"Did your _friends_ ever tell you that you are a very important asset? That you could change the way vampires or anyone or anything else is looked at remembered. That if you were to choose to become a vampire, you'd have the ultimate rule and power?"

"No."

"Well, it's true. And your father. Ever wonder where he went?"

"You leave my father out of this, Ben!"

"He's one of us. Since before you were born. He was one of the very first vampires. He ruled over the vampires. But he went into hiding. It wasn't until after I met you, I knew who you were. What you're to become."

"Where is my father?"

"Hiding. He left because he didn't want to influence your decision."

"Why is he still hiding?"

"He's afraid. Of hurting you."

Ben began to get closer. He put his hands on my shoulders. Then wrapped his arms around me. Then we wooshed off and we were at the cabin. Oh, no. Damn it! I did it again. I feel for his devious charm. He looked inside the window of the house, then turned back at me.

"You have got to trust me. I'm gonna get Damon, for you and you both can leave."

"Liar! You hurt Stefan, and yet you expect me to trust you?! Sorry, but that isn't going to happen!" I hissed at him.

"I know you have vervain in your pocket... And know what you want to do. Ididn't want to hurt Stefan, I didn't. I had to, though. It was either do that or kill you. I could never kill you. Claire, trust me this one last time."

I didn't want to, but I nodded yes. I kind of wished I hadn't. Ben took hold of my hand and brought me into the house. It was the house, from the dream. Ben quickly put me into the room I had already seen. He put his hands on my shoulders.

"You need to stay in here, hidden. You cannot leave or make any noise, until I come and get you. Okay?"

"Yes."

Ben smiled and left the room. Hmm, maybe he wasn't evil. Maybe he was good. And maybe I'm as hot as Angelina Joile. HA! I'm not going to wait for Ben. But I was going to wait for a while. Each time I blinked I though of what was, or might, go down in the next few hours. As it began to get dark, I began to worry. I got a text from Elena.

Stefan: Tell me where you are. I'm coming to get you.  
Me: I'm okay.  
Stefan: I don't care! Where are you?  
Me: I'm safe.  
Stefan: WHERE ARE YOU?!  
Me: A cabin. In the middle of the woods.

I was a few minutes before there was a knock on the window. It was Stefan. I opened the window. He pulled out of the house and began walking fast and had a grip on my arm. I tried to pull away.

"Why were you there?"

"Why?"

"Ben could kill you."

"So could you. Stefan, we have to go back there."

"No!"

I stopped walking.

"He's there, Stefan. Damon's there. In that house."

"Where?"

"The basement."

(THAT NIGHT)

After Stefan brought me home, he and Alaric went to get Damon. Elena and I were freaking out the whole time. Losing my boy friend, had put her boy friend in danger. To keep our mind off them, we laid on the floor and asked each other questions;

"What's you favorite color?" Elena asked.

"Purple. What's...... your favorite holiday?"

"Halloween.... do you think they'll be okay?"

"They'll be fine. I hope."

After we got board of that, we put in a movie. It took us a while to pick one though. There were so many movies that had to do with romance, losing your love, gaining love. It was all stressful. We picked the movie "Alice in Wonderland." It kept our mind off the boys to well, we kept watching it until we feel asleep. The sang a-long with the Mad Hatter and March Hare at the very happy unbirthday song, laughed until we cried when Alice grew freakishly in the White Rabbit's house. It was like we were little kids again.

We fell asleep around 3:30 a.m.

The next morning, Elena was on the couch, and I was on the floor. We were in ridiculous positions, but whatever. It was about 11:45a.m. Elena began shaking me.

"Hey, look outside." She said.

I peered out the window. Stefan was back. We went outside and she ran into his arms. I could hear her begin crying. At least she had him back. Alaric wasn't in the car. So I guess he went on home. The back door opened. Damon stepped out. I was in awe. He smiled at me. I walked down the stairs and realized that this wasn't a dream. I ran over to him. I through my arms around him and began to cry. Damon was back. He was here. I wasn't going to let him go. He pulled back, and kissed me. This was perfect.

* * *

**There it is. Damon's Heart Returns has come to an end. Thank you for reading, favoriting, reviewing, subscribing, commenting my story. I'll be sure to get another story up. Until then, be well, drink water, and pick a rose.**

**xoxo,**

**RoseRedGurl**


End file.
